The Sailor Senshi
by Crave My Heart
Summary: A Sailor MoonA Series Of Unfortunate Events crossover fanfiction. You don't have to be familer with either to understand. Please Review, no flames. Enjoy. Will have 13 chapters.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

This is my first crossover fan fiction. And as it is crossed over with A Series of Unfortunate Events I shall be writing as if I were Lemony Snicket writing a book

(I may not do a good job, though. Please don't flame me. I'm going to try my best.)

Also, this takes place as if Kit Snicket lived and Count Olaf lived. Unfortunately, Kit lost contact with the Baudelaire after returning them to land and Olaf snuck away once more.

The punctuation and grammar and such may be a tad off. Bear with me. Thank you.

On with the story!

--------

As many people in the world, the Baudelaire children enjoyed traveling. As I'm sure many of you do. Of course, most of their travels were to escape a horrible wicked man who was after their fortune. But I do hope you are traveling at this time and find yourself to sick from the motion to read this book and set it down. Perhaps it will fall of a boat, as my ink almost did just now. Hopefully you are no longer reading as I document their journey and what occurred when they arrived at the air port.

Violet Baudelaire sat looked out of the window her hair tied up in a ribbon to keep it from her eyes. People who knew her extremely well could tell she was trying to invent something when she did this, or she was thinking very hard on something.

Klaus Baudelaire sat next to his older sister by two years, a distance and foggy look to him as he sat. Occasionally looking at the telegram himself and his sisters has received desperately trying to find out who L.S. was and why he had instructed them to go to Japan for a new home.

Even Sunny Baudelaire, who'd recently passed from babyhood, looked extremely confuddled, a word which her means 'wondering what this new mystery in their lives meant'. She was biting on a rock with less enthusiasm that usual. A sign that always ment she was deep in thought, or troubled.

"Klaus…may I see that telegram once more?" Violet asked, snapping out of her thoughts and looked over to her brother, who seemed snap out of his thoughts as well and nod, handing the telegram to her. It read:

_Baudelaires,_

_I am tapping this message to you under the gravest of circumstances. STOP I am a friend, and wish you well. STOP I have made arrangements for you to live in Japan with some very old friends of your parents. STOP Once you receive this message go to the local bookstore; ask for the valuables under the name of Mystic Ken Noel. STOP The man will give you three plan tickets for Japan and fifty dollars to get to the air port. STOP_

_Your friend,_

_L.S._

I shall interrupt the story to admit that I, yes I, sent the Baudelaires to live in Japan, thinking they could escape Count Olaf. Which they did not, I shall inform you now.

Hopefully, by this point, you have laid down this book in utter disappointment, and shall never pick it back up.

Violet gazed at the letter, and then gazed at Klaus and Sunny, who both had equally clueless expressions on their faces. Violet sighed softly and gazed out the window then folded up the paper and placed it in the pocket of her slightly dirty dress. None of the Baudelaire's clothing was what you could honestly call clean. They had lacked washing for a few days now, the clothes and the Baudelaires themselves. "Like Olaf?" Sunny asked. Although Sunny was still very young and had yet to develop proper speaking skills, she was beginning to put together sentences that were comprehendible. Klaus and Violent sent worried glances about as if to check to make sure Olaf wasn't around. Violet looked at Sunny, "I hope not…" She said softly. "We are preparing to land in Tokyo Air Port. Please fasten your seatbelts and pull your seats into an upright and locked position, thank you!" An annoyingly cheerful voice said over the intercom then repeated the message in, presumably, Japanese. "What language was that?" Violet asked, putting on her seatbelt as Klaus put Sunny back into her seat and fastened her seatbelt, then his own. Then all three children checked their seats to make sure their seats were in an upright and locked position. "Japanese, presumably…" Klaus replied. "New speak English?" Sunny asked, which meant, "Will out new guardians be fluent enough in the English language for us to understand them clearly?" Violet looked at her siblings and then gave a soft shrug, "We can hope…" She replied. Of course, in pervious times, hoping hadn't gotten them far at all.

As the plane landed it his turbulence, a word which here means "rocked the children until the felt sick before landing". Sunny, Klaus and Violet quickly grabbed their small carry on, filled with their very few possessions and made their way out of the plane and started looking for a sign with 'Baudelaire' written on it. But they saw no such sign. After waiting for what seemed like hours they made their way to the information desk and requested that a page be made for 'Whoever is picking up Violet, Klaus and Sunny'. They felt that saying their last names might lead to trouble, should one of Count Olaf's treacherous associates be lurking about somewhere. I am pleased to say that none were at the time. Unfortunately, the information woman didn't understand them to well and made a page for the three children. The three children sunk to the ground unhappily and sighed. "How will they find us, or we find them?" Violet asked, they didn't even know the name of the person they were going to live with.

An aqua haired woman walked up. She was dressed in a stylish sun dress and a lovely looking sun hat. Her aqua hair was tied up into a pony tail so that a few strands hung in her eyes. The Baudelaires noticed their names thrown into the conversation she was having with the information desk woman. They looked up. The woman seemed pleasant; maybe she was their new guardian? But she seemed to speak no English, that wasn't good at all. The children would be clueless as to what she was saying if she spoke to them. Then after a moment of the desk woman talking the aqua haired woman looked over with a pleasant smile, "Are you the Baudelaires?" She asked, the English words flowed off her tongue easily.

Violet looked at her brother and sister for a moment. "Yes…" She said, nodding gently. "Come along then, I am Michiru Kaioh, your new guardian…" She said and offering them a warm smile and a hand to help them off the floor. Violet took the hand and pulled herself up and then Klaus, and lastly Sunny. "You will meet me friend, wife, and daughter when we get to your new home…" Michiru added as she walked beside the children. "I am very eager to learn all about you. Your hobbies and such…" Michiru said smiling brightly as she led them to a parked convertible Ferrari. "Beg your pardon, wife?" Klaus asked curiously. "Yes..." Michiru said nodding and opening a backseat door for the children. Violet climbed in first, discovering there was a child's seat in the centre and climbed over it. Klaus had only read a few books on Japan and remembered something, "Here, women are allowed to marry women, and men to men, right?" He asked curiously, as Michiru helped Sunny in and buckled her up in the child's seat. "Yes, very good Klaus, isn't it?" Michiru asked him with a smile. "Does it bother you at all?" Michiru asked, realising he wasn't from the country and probably didn't see that all too often.

"No…not at all. I'm very open minded…" Klaus said with a small smile as he climbed into the car. "How lovely!" Michiru clasped her hands together then carefully shut the door and walked around the car, inspecting one of the front tires. "Do you think she's okay?" Klaus asked Violet and Sunny. "I think she seems nice. She bought a car seat for Sunny, and she appears interested in us…" Violet said. Before Sunny could voice her opinion, a phrase which here means 'Tell her siblings her thoughts', Michiru opened the door and climbed into the car. "Unfortunately, we seem to have a tire that is running out of air, so if you'll bear with me while I drive us to a gas station to refill the air, we're be on our way to our home.." Michiru said with a smile. A tire losing air was small potatoes to the children, but they nodded. "Don't worry Miss. Kaioh…" Klaus said, "We can wait…" He nodded.

"Miss. Kaioh? How silly dear boy, please, call me Michiru, or some variation of Mother, if you'd like…Miss. Kaioh is a bit formal for your guardian wouldn't you say?" Michiru asked as she started the car. "Of course Michiru…" Violet nodded softly. "And you are Violet, am I correct? If I am mistaken I am sorry..." Michiru said. "No, I'm Violet…" Violet nodded with a small smile. "Well, Violet, you are quite nice, all of you are…" She smiled at them as she backed out. "And who is this little bundle of joy?" Michiru asked curiously, gazing intently at Sunny before turning and pulling away from the air port. "I Sunny!" Sunny said, grinning. "Oh yes! Sunny, what a lovely name." Michiru said thoughtfully, then continued, "All of your names are lovely, really…" She said with a smile. "Michiru is nice as well!" Klaus volunteered, feeling happier.

As I'm sure you know, when you are around an extremely happy person, you can get happy as well. Happiness is much like the cold, you can catch is easily, and it can be life threatening in some situations.

"Thank you. Shall I tell you about your new family?" Michiru asked. "Or would you like to go first?" She asked. "No, you please..." Violet said with a small smile, starting to feel overjoyed as well. "Okay, my wife's name is Haruka Tenoh…She's quite kind, I'm sure you'll like her. She's very boyish and likes to tinker with things…Which is one of her rather bad traits, I suppose…Just last week she broke the garage door trying to 'make it better'." Michiru said, saying 'make it better' in a deeper tone of voice with a small laugh. "It's still broken!" She commented. "If you'd like, I can look at it. I am an inventor and like those types of things…" Violet offered with a kind smile. "Are you sure? I'd hate to think of putting a child like yourself to work…" Michiru said, apparently oblivious to the children's pervious guardians. "No, I'd love too!" Violet said. "Well, if you'd really like to you're more then welcomed too take a look at it…" Michiru said with a small smile as she turned onto a different road that seemed to lead out of town.

"My friend who lives with us, Setsuna Meioh is a nice woman, though she is a bit stand-offish…" Michiru said. Klaus, Sunny, and Violet looked at one an other and remembered the time that Count Olaf had used the word so incorrectly. "But she's very nice. She works in physics and is planning to start her own clothing line. I'm sure, if you'd like, she can make you all clothing…" Michiru offered kindly. "Sounds wonderful!" Violet commented happily, although she wasn't entirely sure. "And my daughter Hotaru Tomoe, she's very nice. I think you all will hit it off right away!" Michiru grinned, using the expression 'hit it off' which means 'Get along great'. "Lovely…" Klaus commented smiling broadly. "She's very nice. I have business to take care of tonight along with Haruka and Setsuna, but she will be home with you and will show you around out house…" Michiru said. "What kind business?" Sunny asked.

"Sunny!" Violet said in a scolding tone. "Oh no, don't worry, its fine. I have to meet with a few friends and arrange a concert…" Michiru said. "Concert?" Klaus asked. "Yes, I play violin…" Michiru smiled. Klaus visibly cringed remembering his time with Vice Principal Nero, who insisted on playing the violin even though he couldn't. And made the students of Prufrock Preparatory school sit through sit hour recitals. Michiru noticed, "Do you not like violins?" She asked. "Oh no, but in a private school I went to a man who couldn't play the violin insisted on doing so anyways…" Klaus explained. "Not that I don't think you can!" He added quickly, as to not offend the woman.

Michiru also cringed. "One of the worst things in the world is a person who can not play the violin but does so anyway…" Michiru said softly. "I can play very well…" She assured the children. "I really hate to just drop you off then steal away Haruka and Setsuna, but…" She started. "Its fine, if you have other things to attend to…" Violet said. "You three are quite marvelous…" Michiru said as she pulled op to a beach front home. "Thank you!" Sunny said. She parked the car and looked back. "It's the truth, you seem so nice…" She smiled and got out, rushing to Violet's door to open it, then to Klaus'. "Thank you…" the elder Baudelaires said in unison. Violet got Sunny out of her car seat and hoisted her on her hip. Klaus grabbed his small bag of their belongings. "Come with me Baudelaires…" Michiru smiled kindly at them and lead them to the large beachside house.

Violet, Sunny, and Klaus looked upon one another and nodded then followed Michiru. Perhaps their luck was finally coming through. Maybe they'd finally found someone who cared for them.

And I am very pleased to say they had.


End file.
